


Poduszka

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: - Czy ktoś ci już mówił, że całkiem niezła z ciebie poduszka?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



> Dla cudownych sióstr. W podzięce za wspaniałe prezenty i z życzeniami szczęśliwego Nowego Roku :*

Stiles leży na brzuchu z mało apetycznie rozdziawionymi ustami. Nie przejmuje się tym, że okulary w grubej oprawce, zjechały mu na czubek nosa, a książki, które niósł do biblioteki, leżą rozwalone na środku szkolnego korytarza. 

Oczy nastolatka są wielkie jak spodki, gdy gapi się na równie zaskoczonego Dereka Hale – szkolną gwiazdkę koszykówki. 

\- Siemanko – mówi Stiles, starając się za głupkowatym uśmiechem ukryć swoje zażenowanie oraz fakt, że leży rozpłaszczony na starszym chłopaku, podczas gdy gapi się na nich połowa szkoły. 

\- Cześć – odpowiada niepewnie Derek, przeciągając samogłoski. 

\- Czy ktoś ci już mówił, że całkiem niezła z ciebie poduszka? – Stiles jak zwykle mówi pierwsze, co przychodzi mu do głowy. Dopiero po sekundzie i dziwnym wyrazie twarzy starszego chłopaka zdaje sobie sprawę, jak dziwaczne to było. 

\- Wybacz. – Nastolatek oblewa się krwistoczerwonym rumieńcem. 

\- Spoko. – Brwi bruneta marszczą się, niemal stykając nad jego nosem. – I nie, nikt mi tego wcześniej nie mówił. 

\- W takim razie to wielkie niedopatrzenie. Koleś, totalnie nadajesz się na poduszkę. Nie żebym życzył ci nią być dla każdego patykowatego kujona o nieskoordynowanych ruchach. W sumie to dla grubego też nie, bo mogłoby się to skończyć nie najlepiej. I wyglądało trochę obleśnie. A wracając do patykowatych kujonów, to jestem tu tylko ja, więc to nie tak, że chcę byś stale robił za moją poduszkę. Choć absolutnie niemiałbym nic przeciwko temu. – Jedna z brwi starszego unosi się do góry w bardzo wymownym geście. – A wiedziałeś, że twoje brwi są o wiele bardziej werbalne i przerażające od niejednej z pogadanek, które urządził mi Scott? Scott to mój przyjaciel tak nawiasem. Prawie brat. I powiedzenie tego, co ty pokazałeś za pomocą samych brwi zajmuje mu prawie godzinę. Serio, koleś! To wręcz przerażające! Długo to ćwiczyłeś przed lustrem, czy to wrodzona umiejętność? Przeszczepili ci brwi i zaczęły mutować? A wiesz, to wyjaśnia dlaczego już na pierwszym roku zostałeś kapitanem drużyny. Stary, zapewne wystarczy, że wyjdziesz na boisko i spojrzysz tym złym wzrokiem na przeciwnika, by kolesie mieli pełne gacie. 

Twarz Dereka się rozpogadza, a usta drgają mu w kącikach od hamowanego śmiechu. To sprawia, że Stiles tylko szczerzy się bardziej. 

\- Jesteś idiotą – prycha Hale. 

\- Wypraszam sobie! Mam drugą najlepszą średnią w szkole - fuka nastolatek, poprawiając okulary. – Po prostu jestem jedyny w swoim rodzaju. 

Derek tylko przewraca na to oczami.

\- Możesz wreszcie ze mnie zejść? Podłoga jest zimna. 

\- Jasne. – Stiles podrywa się na ręce i zastyga nad Derekiem. – Ale będę mógł jeszcze kiedyś użyć cię jako poduszki? 

\- Nie na pierwszej randce.

\- Wooo! Koleś! To z góry zakłada, że będzie ich więcej niż tylko jedna. Czyżby urzekła cię moja cudowna osobowość?

\- Nie. Po prostu to twoje nieustanne gadanie odstrasza innych.


End file.
